


Radio Silence

by Mylifeisactuallyamess



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 23:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylifeisactuallyamess/pseuds/Mylifeisactuallyamess
Summary: I write this for Valentine’s Day but I hate that day and I hated this fic but I couldn’t bring myself to delete it so here it is...
Relationships: poe dameron x reader





	Radio Silence

‘The Millennium Falcon has not contacted us,’ you nodded trying to hide the emotions that boiled up inside you. You hadn’t heard from them for over a week and it was tearing you apart, you just wanted him back now. Or even just a brief moment of communication but home would be better. 

‘Update me if needed.’

‘Yes Commander.’ With a curt nod you left the command centre, you could feel Leia’s eyes on your back but you couldn’t take her understanding right now. You just needed to stew alone. You slowly made your way to the hangar sneaking up the ladder to Poe’s dormant x-wing. You hunkered down in the seat running your hands lightly over his controls and the edges of his seat. It smelled of leather, engine oil and  _ Poe _ . Not knowing if he was dead or alive was chipping away your mind everyday, you tried not to think the worst but those thoughts always sneaked up on you whenever he left the base. But the radio silence this time was the worst. You didn’t even have BB8 here for company, you were truly alone. 

A shout rang out in the bay and you sat up sharply as Finn came charging in from outside. 

‘Hey!’ Your mind went into overdrive as you had to process the Falcon was back, no one told you and you couldn’t see Poe. ‘You’re back?’ 

‘Get down here!’ The urgency in his voice had you scrambling down the ladder as quickly as you could, as soon as you were within reach he grabbed your arm hauling you outside. 

‘Finn what’s going on?’ His face was grave as he looked at you. 

‘It’s Poe.’ 

‘What do you mean it’s Poe? What’s happened? Is he injured? Does he need a Doctor?’ 

‘Come on!’ You frowned, Finn wasn’t answering any questions and he was usually such a talker. Something didn’t feel right. You paused at the bottom of the ramp until Finn pushed you gently up it. ‘Go on!’ 

‘But I don’t understand?’ Finn sighed, a slight smile playing around his mouth.

‘Would you just get up there? He’s waiting!’ Ok, something was definitely dodgy, as you reached the top the ramp started to close, Finn now fully grinning as you were plunged into darkness. 

‘Poe?’ You felt the curved walls of the ship heading towards a faint light from the living area. 

‘I’m in here!’ The sound of his voice broke something in you and you had to pause.  _ He was home, _ he was home he sounded ok, you could breathe now. You tried to hold back a sob that had been contained for days but you couldn’t. You heard movement as he appeared in the doorway. 

‘You ok baby?’ 

‘Where have you  _ been _ ?’ You gasped as tears pricked your eyes. 

‘Baby I’m so sorry our comms went down we couldn’t contact anyone,’ his hands reached for you and you fell against him breathing in that smell you loved so much. His jacket felt cool against your cheek as you squeezed him tightly. ‘Ok I can’t breathe.’ You looked up at him and instantly his lips caught yours in a kiss. You couldn’t help but melt into his embrace even more. You broke the kiss off to smack his shoulder now angry that such a simple thing as no comms had had you worrying for days on end.

‘Couldn’t you fix it?’

‘Don’t be mad.’

‘Poe I thought you were….I didn’t think you were coming back.’ Guilt ripped through you, why couldn’t you stop yourself talking? He was  _ home _ ! You just needed to take a breath. He didn’t say anything, his brown eyes looked at you intently as he approached you. He didn’t hesitate as he backed you up against the wall, a hand tangled in your hair as he kissed you with more urgency this time. You could feel the need coming from him, the need to be close to you because you felt it too. The worry, the stress, the absence. Every time one of you left the base the other had to just sit and take it. 

‘You’re so sexy when you’re angry,’ he whispered in your ear. You couldn’t help but smile as you rolled your eyes. 

‘Anyway, flyboy what’s with all the secrecy?’ 

‘Oh right!’ He moved away from you and held out his hand. ‘Come on.’ You took it and he pulled you into the living area. You gasped as you paused by the entrance drinking in the sight before you. Small lights were draped along the walls in chains, you were pretty sure they were console bulbs. They lit the room up with a soft glow and you noticed the Dejarik table had a cloth over it, in the middle was a bunch of flowers in a small cup and two plates with glasses ready to be filled with food and drink. The crates that usually littered the floor had all been stacked neatly in the corner. 

‘What’s this for?’ You whispered. 

‘This is because I missed you and I love you,’ he leaned forward and kissed you sweetly on the lips. ‘And I cooked.’ You recoiled slightly, disbelief all over your face.

‘You. You cooked?’ 

‘I‘m hurt!’ He said pouting slightly.

‘I didn’t mean….’ You stopped because he was already laughing at your hurried attempt to backtrack. You couldn’t help but smile as he put a hand on your shoulder to steady himself. ‘A little dramatic don’t you think?’ You asked dryly.

‘Oh, you thought you’d hurt my feelings, knowing I don’t cook!’ 

‘I’ll hurt something in a minute. Who did cook?’ You asked quickly before he could start again. 

‘Finn. Finn cooked.’ He guided you over to the table, his hand pressed into the small of your back and you couldn’t help but miss his touch as you sat down. He poured some wine into the glasses and then slipped in beside you. He rested his arm along the back of the seat pulling you close to him, you liked that he was such a physical person, whenever he was around you he had to be touching you. Just made him leaving so much harder. 

‘Poe?’ You whispered in his ear brushing your nose against his cheek he hummed softly.

‘Mmmm?’

‘Where’s the food?’ 

‘You can come out now buddy!’ There was a low whistle from the corridor and BB8 rolled in slowly pushing a hovertray laden with food for just you and Poe. You couldn’t help but smile at how gentle the little droid was being. ‘He wanted to help.’

‘Poe?’

‘Yeah?’

‘I love you,’ his arm gripped you a little tighter.

‘I love you too.’ You rested you head on his shoulder and finally you could breathe properly. He was home. 


End file.
